Broken Hearted
by Amazing- Angel-JOKE
Summary: hi i'm back and i wanna say that my fic is COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Broken Hearted

A/N: well this is my second story, well hope you enjoy! And please review!!!!!

Hanamichi was in his way home, he can't forget that his teacher scolded him in front of Haruko. To think Haruko is avoiding him.

"Hanamichi, what's with the blue color today?" Yohei asked curiously.

"Stay away from me!" Hanamichi shouted.

"What's with you??!!" Yohei reacted.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Mom, I'm home!" Hanamichi said.

"Oh, Hanamichi can you handle this child?, Her parents was in a big hurry for a big meeting in there business. " Hanamichi' s mom requested.

"What?! Mom… can you just give that work to others there are other people out there for your information. I just drop by to get something for my basketball training." Hanamichi scolded back

"ooh.. I love basketball in fact I'm good at it. Want to see me do a long shot?" the kid interrupt.

"I got an idea. Why don't you bring him with you at your practice?" Ms. Hanamichi said

"Man!!! Whatever! We're going. Get up kid"

~0~0~0~0~0~

*why do I have to take care of the child. Grr. Hey I'm a genius I know what to do.. mmm.. Is that Yohei over there??? Aha!!*

"Yohei, my dearez friend look since you've been so nice to me I have a gift for you. 1.2.3. Here. Bye I have to go now. I pick the kid later." and with that Hanamichi run off.

"Hanamichi!!!!!!"

"Where's the basketball court?" the kid asked

"court? Basketball? Hanamichi what am I to do with this kid!!!!" Yohei shouted to the air Hanamichi left.

"Sakuragi, will focus on your basic practice." Takenori said.

"Yeah, Hanamichi. Better practice so that you can show off. That is if you have any intention of inviting her to the dance this Saturday." Ayako said

Sakuragi was confused. "what dance? What's with Saturday?"

"Didn't you know? This Saturday will be the celebration for the valentines day. You must get yourself a date. Well that's why you should work to get Haruko's attention. I heard Rukawa's taking Haruko." Ayako explained

"What???!!! Where??!!1 where are they??!! Where's the fox???!!" Sakuragi panicked.

"Enough talk. Back to practice." Commanded the captain.

"umm.. There at the park." Ayako answered

"I must go now!!!!" Sakuragi said

"Good Luck!!" Ayako shouted to him" what a nini. I bet he's the only one who doesn't know that the 2 are already a couple" she continued.

~0~0~0~0~

" Haruko??!! Haruko??!!" Sakuragi kept on shouting until he saw 2 figure so closely together. It seemed to him that they are kissing. He went closer

"wahhhhhh!!!!!!! Rukawa w-what's on your face?"

"hm?! Oh. It's thw lipstick I bought Haruko yesterday." Rukawa said.

"what!!!!!!"

"Hanamichi who is your partner for the dance party this Saturday?" Haruko asked

"umm.. Well I was thinking of inviting you…" Sakuragi begun

"sorry I guess you still don't know that we're a couple now" Rukawa said

Whhhhhhhaaaaattttttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????

~0~0~0~0~

"Yohei, let's go for another half?" The kid said

"Hanamichi!!!!! I'll get you for this." Yohei demanded


	2. happy ending

A/N: Hi! well I know it's been awhile since I last update this fic.. but hey… I was very busy at school and now is summer so I hope you enjoy the fic.

I don't own anything related to slam dunk

Still sakuragi can't stop hauling,jumping and at the top of it crying.How could he be so slow,too darn lazy. If only he's not as slow as a turtle, only if he's as smart as the geniuse Sakuragi thought he was, probably the fox wouldn't have asked her first .Still Hanamichi can't overcome the hurt he felt to the point the hurt is too much to bear. Nothing else was to be done. There's no more will to live. No more achievements to be reach. Rukawa stole it all, sad part is he took it all in a couple of seconds. (hehe… I Know Rukawa is most unlikey to askher out… but that's the way it is to ahave the fic a masterpiece.)

Sakuragi was walking back home, eyes filled with lonely tears, complete frustation's traced in his face, his mind is very busy thinking of th easiest way to cut his life, (no Sakuragi!!!Don't die yet you still haven't watch Haruko and Rukawa dance;) when a bunch of guys blocked his pace. Obviously the boys have notice the lonely mask that covers their friends face .One of them even asked him what really happened to him but for some specific reason he kept on looking at the sandwich that Yohei was making. (very odd. Making sandwich in a busy street, well it yohei) It took minutes to before Yohei overcome his greediness and ask Him if he wants some. Luckily for the fat guy he didn't nod, but the bad effect is Sakuragi took the knife from Yohei and took off the opposite direction. 

~0~0~

Sakuragi's friends quickly run to Haruko and told her Sakuragi's strangenest. Luck is ot on their side, the girl is wearin an I'm-so-happy face to even notice Sakuragi's army's around her. "Haruko!!!!!" one of them shouted, when they got the best of her they explained again before they ask what's with her. Haruko blushed a bit at the question. "Rukawa asked me to the school dance" Her explanation was all they need to figure what he was up to. As fast as they could they took off carrying Hruko with them. It's not to late when they located Sakuragi, they acanstill do saomething. The girl theyu were carrying broke off the army and run towards the suicidal attempter. Haruko quickly force Sakuragi to not continue what he wanted to do .When this had happen, Sakuragi thought that Haruko really like him .But Rukawa is always in the heart of Haruko.Sakuragi and his friends decided to destroy the party. He remembered the child he babysitsed lately, ah I mean Yohei. He told child to tear Rukawa's clothes into at the party. In the party ,Sakuragi and his friends is carrying out the plan.The lights was gone. Sakuragi orderred the child to go and do his part, he pointed Rukawa as the boy's target. Unfortunately it's too dark to  see who's rukawa and who's not. 

When the lights was turn on ,Haruko was shocked to see her precious dress torn to liitle stirps. An evil thought pass trough Rukawa's head (boys!) but he's disappointed to knowing her partner was too hot that she's like.. like.. you know how anaked or something. Rukawa left her without hesitation. Who could hace than this to her?. He examined her surrounding, and saw the child Sakuragi baby sitted lately with some of her torn dress. He stared at Sakuragi as he was pleading for forgiveness, he lpleade for her to give him a chance to explain.Gori (Haruko's brother) heard of the man's plan but never thought it will be like this. With all his might, his power, his anger, he burried hid fist until the orange headed man's skull crack. (ouch!) But Sakuragi ignore the pain ,He really don't like what Rukawa had done to Haruko.All the people in the party left ,even Sakuragi's friends. Sakuragi's the last person left that night.

Ah,..eto na yung story .well,..yung password ko ay" beyblade "yun lng.

The next day Sakuragi tried to ask for forgiveness, but no luck at all. His friends notice him,that's why they told  Haruko's Friends to help Sakuragi explain.Sakuragi had do that crazy thing because He really love Haruko. But it didn't even occur to him the possibilty of loosing her more. Haruko's friend gave in to Sakuragi's army and told the whole thing to their friend. After all of the explanation Haruko realized that Sakuragi loved her so much. It's not easy to forgive him, her dignity is gone because of him. But a little push from her friends. She made up her mind and looked for him. Haruko tried to look for Sakuragi all over the city. She seek and seek for Sakuragi for the whole day .Later that night,she found Sakuragi near a bridge, the highest bridge, attempting to reach his death again. Haruko asked him for the second time not to do what he wanted to.She explained all she needed to, and gave him forgiveness. Sakuragi started crying out of happiness.the man climed down and carried his love one with joy overwhelming him Sakuragi tried to kiss her as gentle as possible. And to his surprise she allowed him too.

Just then, Rukawa, with a new girl in his arms, pased their path and saw all the happening.The girl is Rukawa's classmate .Haruko fell down in Sakuragi's arms.In madness Sakuragi needed to punch him with all his strength but Haruko stop him while she sets her feet on the ground. Rukawa stared at them ,like they're so disguisting to kiss each other.Rukawa kiss his girl.Haruko cried in loneliness so is Sakuragi. He knew Haruko is his now possesion though he also knew that her hearst will always have her heart. Mostly all of it as for him only a little space is provided. Well it' better than nothing. 

Rukawa and his fling left a crying lady with a broken heart and a man with an unknown feeling. It could be happiness, it could be madness or it coul be envy. He still is envious of Haruko's love for the fox, and will always will. He'll never have Haruko wholely. 

~0~0~

umm… ok so is it bad is it good??? Pls… review…. Pls!!! Prettyyy prettttyyyyy plaeeeeeessshhhhhee! Any review is available. Bad or good. But it  would be preferable is you'll send good ones!


End file.
